


February Fun

by writeitinred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Eyewitness (US TV), Haikyuu!!, Kingdom Hearts, Sherlock (TV), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Priests, Babysitting, Berry Picking, Dentists, Ficlets, Fluff, Glasses, Ice Fishing, Legos, Lightning bugs, M/M, Mixed drinks, Picnics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Baking, Valentine's Day, catching bugs, horse back riding, painting nails, therapy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: A different prompt for the first half of February. Each chapter can stand as its own individual one-shot.





	1. Rescuing a Stray/Adopting an Animal-Philip/Lukas (Eyewitness)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with the rushed one-shots? It's me everyone. 
> 
> So Toast_Senpai and I came up with a February challenge that goes up to Valentine's Day. If any of you would like to join in just let me know and I'll be glad to give you all the prompts! 
> 
> For this chapter I used the shelter that I work at and their policies for adopting animals. Some shelters are different with their adoption process. It's also way past my bedtime so I'm going to edit this tomorrow. 
> 
> Ratings and Tags will go up depending on the content of each chapter.

“Have you been sleeping well, Lukas?”

Lukas eyes his therapist from his spot on the couch, an older woman who takes no bullshit even if she hides behind a sweet face. He’s never been able to lie to her, mostly because he’s always sucked at lying.

“No,” he answers, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. “I’ve tried the medications and they haven’t worked or they make me too drowsy to function during the day. I’ve had to call off of work twice now because of it.”

Lukas watches Lydia write down some notes, eyes narrowing in suspicion. It’s not that she doesn’t trust her, because she has helped him every since he came back from war, but they’re always so secretive. They never show their notes even if you ask them politely. Not that he has tried or anything.

“Lukas, you’ve only come back from war a couple months ago. The memories aren’t going to go away just because you’ve been to a few therapy sessions, and sometimes medication doesn’t work. That’s okay. Have you thought about a therapy dog though?”

“A what now?”

Lydia gives him a pointed look. “It’s been statistically proven that therapy dogs have helped people with PTSD. Of course, it doesn’t work with everyone but don’t you think you should give it a try?” Lydia closes her notebook, getting up to reach for a card on her desk. She holds it out for him to take. “Happy Tails is always full of animals, and if you’re not interested in their dogs they always have cats.”

Lukas takes the card, a sigh slipping past his lips. “I guess checking it out won’t hurt.”

“Great! I expect to see an animal in my office next week.”

“We’ll see,” Lukas laughs. “I’ll definitely see you next week though.”

–

Lukas decides that a therapy animal is definitely what he needs. After doing some research, spending hour after hour waking up from a never ending nightmare, and thinking over his therapists words—a therapy dog or cat is what he needs.

He’s not picky when it comes to animals by any means. Growing up, his father adopted both cats and dogs to fill the void when his wife passed. All he’s going to do is keep an open mind, even if the amount of noise inside the shelter is a bit overwhelming.

The shelter is small, but it looks like the business is doing well.

“Hey there, my name is Philip. What can I help you with?”

Lukas pretends that he doesn’t flinch away from the cute male now standing in front of him. That’s not the first impression he wants to make.

“Um, yeah. This is probably going to sound ridiculous but my therapist suggested I get a therapy dog. Or cat. I’m not really picky.”

Philip smiles and Lukas thinks that he might have to thank his therapist for giving me their card even if he doesn’t get an animal today.

“It’s not ridiculous at all. A lot of people come in looking for a therapy animal. We don’t let the public back with the dogs, _but_ we do have a dog book that you can look through. Any dog that you would like to see, I’ll go and get from the back.”

Philip slides over a book covered in paw prints over the desk, flipping it open to reveal all of the dogs. “Wow, you certainly have a lot of dogs.”

“I know it can be overwhelming,” Philip laughs. “If you trust me, there’s one dog that I think would be perfect for you. That is if you like Corgis.”

Lukas shrugs, wondering how he could possibly say no to that cute face? “I love Corgis.”

“Then let me take you back to the meet and greet room and I’ll bring Bosco in.”

Philip leads him into the back room, letting him sit down on one of the chairs. Does he like Corgis? Are Corgis even a good therapy dog to have? Some of his army buddies have Golden Retrievers or Huskies, but he has yet to see a Corgi as a therapy dog. If it’ll help me sleep better at night then it’s worth a shot. The sound of the door being opened makes him startle, his anxious thoughts vanishing as a small fluff ball waddles into the room.

This is the one. He doesn’t need to think it over as Bosco immediately runs to him, tiny paws pushing him up on Lukas’ knee.

“Hey there Bosco!” Lukas’ voice does that high pitch squeak that everybody’s voice does while talking to animal’s. He never understood it until now. “How are you doing buddy?”

“I’m a little jealous right now,” Philip admits. “Bosco is usually my buddy.”

He kneels down and Bosco immediately perks up, running over to him as he pants happily. Lukas lets it slide in favor of seeing that smile light up Philip’s face.

“So, um, what’s the adoption process like?”

“All you need to do is fill out an application, but I have no doubt that you’ll be approved. If you’d like I can go grab an application for you right now, and you can continue to hang out with Bosco while I work on it.”

Can this man be anymore perfect? “I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

“Of course! I’ll be right back.” Philip stands up, Bosco immediately returning to Lukas’ side.

“This is happening, Bosco,” Lukas huffs, leaning back in the chair. “I’m actually going to adopt you. Are you okay with that?”

Bosco yelps, looking up at Lukas with a cocked head. How has this little guy stayed at the shelter for so long because he is one lucky dude to fall in love with an animal so fast.

“Here’s an application." Lukas wishes Philip would at least wear a bell so he knows that he’s coming and won’t look so awkward flinching all the time. “We just need to know if you rent or own your home, if you have any animals now or if you had any animals in the past, and you’ll need at least two references that you know will pick up or call us back quickly.”

Lukas has never filled anything out so quickly in his life, handing it back to Philip. “Is there any other applications for Bosco?”

“You’re actually the first one. He’s been here for only a couple of months, but for some reason he keeps getting looked over. Seems today is his lucky day.”

Lukas reaches down to pet Bosco, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he pants. He looks so proud sitting there that he can’t help when his heart swells with pride. “I think it’s the other way around actually. Today is my lucky day.”

“I, um—” Something in Philip’s voice makes Lukas look up, wondering what could have made him so anxious. “—Bosco really needs a good home, and I know that you can give that to him. I normally don’t do this for random people, but I’m going to go ahead and fast track you. Hell, I’m not even going to call your references. Congratulations Lukas, you’re going home with a dog.”

For the first time in a while Lukas feels that spark of happiness that he hasn’t felt in a while. There had been a part of himself that he lost when he came back from war, but he think that this might be exactly what he needs to slowly get himself back.

“If you would like to follow me up front, we’ll fill out some paperwork and then Bosco is yours.”

There’s a flash of sadness in Philip’s eyes that has Lukas pausing and opening his mouth before he can process the words, “If you’d like to come by my place sometimes to see how Basco is doing I wouldn’t mind. You can even dog sit when I have to go to my therapy sessions. They won’t allow pets in there, even if my therapist would love to see him. Would that be alright with you?”

This is probably a dangerous line to toe right now. He just got the dog, he hopes he hasn’t screwed anything up already, but Philip just smiles.

He’s not mad. That’s a good sign.

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

And suddenly Lukas feels like he just won a marathon.

–

True to his word, Philip came to his home on occasions. They’d all go on walks together, laughing and smiling through each story told. He’d dog sit through Lukas’ therapy sessions, sometimes staying for dinner and Lukas can slowly feel himself being patched together. He’s told Philip everything about him in the short amount of time he’s known the man. It’s rare for him to do that but, then again, Philip isn’t just anyone.

At least to Lukas he’s not.

Even his therapist has noticed a subtle change in him. He’s sleeping better, his daily performance has improved, and he the most important thing is that he doesn’t feel like there’s a dark cloud hanging over him. He knows that statistically getting a therapy animal won’t always help but he’s glad that he’s not part of that statistic. He also knows that he can’t always keep his dreams away and that one day Philip will find out.

He just didn’t expect that day to be so soon.

They’d been on one of their routine walks when the clouds started rolling in. He had forgotten that it’s supposed to storm and that it’s supposed to be pretty severe.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Lukas suggests once they get back to his home. “I think this storm is supposed to last through the night and the last thing I want is for you to drive back in it.”

“I appreciate that, thank you.”

Lukas forgets at times that his nightmares are worse when it storms. He forgets that when Bosco is near him, he tends to forget about said nightmare but tonight he let Basco sleep with Philip. He also tends to forget that when he has these nightmares, he tosses and he turns, he sweats, and he’s not silent. He shouts in his sleep, yelling at his old teammates to watch where they step in case of an I.E.D, but in his dreams he’s always too late. He has to relive the night that his squad died right in front of him over and over in his sleep.

So when he wakes up to frantic barking and Philip shouting his name, he’s not surprised. What he is surprised by though is how close Philip is to him, how much worry shines in this chocolate browns. “Lukas, it’s okay. Nothing is going to harm you. I’m here. Bosco’s here. Everything’s alright.”

Philip’s hands cup his face, forehead pressing against his. He has never seen Philip so worried in the short time Lukas has known him. He realizes that Philip has never witnessed what happens during one of his dreams. He’s sure it would worry anyone.

“You shouldn’t be so close to me if I’m having one of my dreams,” Lukas rasps, his own hands gripping Philip’s wrists. “I could hurt you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lukas can hear the remnants of panic laced in his voice, guilt making his stomach sink. “I just didn’t know what else to do. Bosco woke me up because he heard your whimpers and I was just scared. What should I do the next time?”

“Next time? You want to stick around to see if there’s a next time?” Lukas is genuinely confused as to why Philip would want to stay. “If I were you I would run for the hill and stay away.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not going to leave.”

Lukas heart swells, his chest growing heavy as tears threaten to spill. Where has this man been all his life? Hiding at the animal shelter apparently.

“The next time this happens, wait for Basco to wake me up and when it’s all clear can you kiss me?”

Philip pauses, surprise written on every inch of that beautiful face. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say in this situation.

“Do you want me to start right now?”

That definitely isn’t the answer he’d been expecting, but he’s not going to complain about it.

“I think that would be an excellent idea.”

Between Bosco’s presence and the feel of Philip’s lips on his, Lukas thinks that the dark days to come won’t be so bad as before.

And for that, he is entirely grateful.


	2. Going to the Dentist- Andrew/Neil (All for the Game Trilogy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice fluffy andriel short one-shot. 
> 
> I HC that Neil is a stubborn shit when it comes to the dentist because we all know that going to the dentist's office is awful and should be avoided at all costs. 
> 
> Most of these chapters will be short because I run on a busy schedule and don't always have the time to think out long chapters, but quick fluffy one-shots I can do before I go to bed. Thank you guys for reading!

“Neil, you need to go to the dentist.”

“No.”

Andrew sighs, wondering how he ended up loving such a stubborn idiot.

“You’ve stopped _eating_ because your tooth hurts. It’s time for you to go to the dentist.”

“I have not stopped eating,” Neil argues, his tone bordering on defensive. “I’m just selective about what I eat. Have to get ready for the new season and everything.”

“Liar.” Andrew swears that if Neil weren’t so cute, he’d murder him. He gets up from his spot on the beanbag chair, swiping an apple from the kitchen counter before holding it out to Neil to take. “Eat it.”

“What?”

“Don’t be an idiot. If you can eat this apple without cringing, you win. I won’t bug you about the dentist again.”

Neil eyes him suspiciously but Andrew knows him well enough. He won’t back down from a challenge, even if he’ll lose.

Sure enough, Neil swipes the apple from Andrew’s hands to take a huge bite out of it. It’s almost comically the way his boyfriend’s face crumples with pain, running to the garbage to spit it out.

“Fine,” Neil grumbles. “You win. Take me to the dentist.”

–

Taking Neil to the dentist is the worst idea he’s ever had. Not because Neil is continuing to sulk in the chair but because the dentist keeps flirting with Neil. It’s blatantly obvious to everyone except Neil who is having a difficult time keeping his mouth open.

She keeps talking to him and while that is normal for dentists to do, she keeps giggling at anything his boyfriend tries to see. She has squeezed his shoulder at _least_ three times, and if she does it a fourth time Andrew might just lose his shit.

“It looks like your tooth is just a bit more sensitive than the rest of your teeth. What I’ll do for you is send you home with some sensitive toothpaste and that should clear your problem in just a couple days.” There it is. There’s that fucking shoulder grab again. This time the touch lingers just a tad too long for his liking. “If you have any other questions let me know.”

Andrew is more than glad to get them both out of there, grabbing Neil’s hand to tug him out of the room before the dentist could reach for his boyfriend’s hand. She gives them a cheerful goodbye, one that Andrew promptly ignores.

He only stops to allow Neil to pay for the appointment, a discount given to him due to the dentist’s generous hospitality. How can she hand out discounts anyways? The place looks like it’s barely functioning.

“Andrew!” Neil yelps as Andrew yanks on his hand. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing.” His tone is short and clipped and Andrew curses himself. Not that he can fool Neil anymore. They’ve been together too long.

“Would you stop for a moment?” Neil stops in his tracks, tugging his hand out of Andrew’s grip. “What is going on? You didn’t say one word in the dentist’s office, and that lady was very nice.”

“That’s the problem. She was a little too nice.”

Neil blinks. “What do you mean?”

Sometimes he wants to smash his head against a brick wall with Neil.

“She kept touching you and giggling and everything you tried to say. Sometimes you didn’t even have to say _anything_ and she would start to giggle. How can you not see that she was flirting with you?”

“So does that mean you were jealous?” Neil’s charming little smile spreads across his lips, icy blues lighting up with happiness. “You know you don’t have anything to be jealous of right?”

“103% Josten.”

Neil puts his hands up in defense, taking a step closer anyways. “I’m serious. There’s nothing you have to be jealous of. I only want you.”

He doesn’t know why he lets Neil inside his personal space or why he lets his lips hang dangerously close to his own—not when he’s being an idiot. Yet, here he is, letting Neil get close to him.

“Yes or no, Andrew?”

This fucking—

“You know the answer will always be yes.”

“Except when it’s no.”

“104%.”

And when Neil kisses him, Andrew realizes that there really isn’t a reason to be jealous and that taking Neil to the dentist had been such a disaster after all.


	3. Priest AU-Sherlock/John (Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sherlock would never become a preist unless it was for a case, but for the fic he's gotta be a priest. 
> 
> Originally I was going to post this last night but my document got deleted and it was late so I just went to bed.

Is it a sin to think inappropriate thoughts about the pastor while he preaches? John questions himself as he sits in the pew, watching the pastor give his sermon. Watching Sherlock move around is probably the only reason he comes to church anymore. Well, that and because he likes to watch those hands in action. He wonders how they would feel on his skin, on his-

John blinks and the sounds of the church come flooding in. He's in church. He's supposed to have pure and innocent thoughts.

What he wouldn't do to be on his knees in front of that man though. Many nights he has laid in bed, mind running wild while his hand strokes his twitching cock.

"Please stop thinking wet thoughts about the pastor." Mary's voice makes him startle, eye's sliding away from Sherlock to stare at his friend. "Your pants are getting a bit too tight. Either confess your feelings to him or suffer."

"I'd confess to him," John whispers. "But what am I supposed to say to him? 'Hey there Father, please fuck me'?"

"Language," Mary chastises. "And just trust your gut. It has helped you in the past."

John would like to argue that she's wrong, but she's not.

"I'm trying to listen to the sermon," one of the old ladies hiss. "Shut the hell up."

They both roll their eyes but go back to silently watching Sherlock.

\--

John never knew so many people confessed their sins after church. It feels like he's been here for hours and the line seems never ending. Mary went home as soon as the service ended, leaving him with a pat on the back and an enthusiastic 'good luck!'. He's going to need all the luck in the world for him to get through this.

He has thought about leaving at least ten times by now, the minutes that go by feeling like years. It's time he confessed before he does something completely idiotic.

Soon enough the line dwindles down, and there's only one person left. He made sure he had been the at the back of the line. If this goes the way he hopes, then there really shouldn't be anyone around.

When the last person goes in, he's left alone with the sound of his heart hammering against his ribs. He hopes that whoever's confessing hurries up soon.

Not too soon though. He's not sure-

And he's out. Well, here goes nothing.

"What can I help you with?" That deep voice sends a spike of pleasure though him.

"Well, you see, there's someone in the church that I like."

"This is a confessional, not a dating service."

A flash of irritation strikes through him. "Right, well the person that I like is in this church, but maybe I was wrong to like him because he's an egotistical idiot."

The partition slides open and suddenly he's face to face with Sherlock. He didn't prepare for this.

"Egotistical idiot? That's new. No one has called me that before."

"How do you know that I'm talking about you?"

Sherlock leans forward, the corners of beautiful mouth flicking up in a smile. "In always see you staring, soaking up my every movement. Every time I'm near you, your pupils dilate. That's a sure sign of attraction."

Sherlock is near enough for their lips to touch, his own eyes blown wide.

"What about you? Your eye's are doing the same."

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out, John. What do you think?"

This man is going to be the death of him.

"Forgive me Father for I'm about to sin and I'm going to love every minute of it."

Mary is going to be so proud. 


	4. Playing With Legos-Wylan/Jesper (Six of Crows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been super busy lately, but just know that I'm trying to get all these prompts done!

There’s a long list of pros and cons of working in an office. One of the pros is that he gets to put his mind to work and construct new designs for buildings, even though he can’t read all that well. One of the cons is that the people he works with are complete morons that don’t know what they’re doing. He’d rather be working with Nina, Inej, or Matthias but they’re always running around doing something else for Kaz.

 

“Wylan, I have an assignment for you.”

And that. That is a definite con.

Sometimes those are the exact words that Wylan doesn’t want to hear, but it’s Kaz. He can’t say no to his boss—even if he is an egotistical bastard at times.

“And what would that be?”

Never in a million years did he think Kaz Brekker would drop a box of Lego’s on his desk, especially with such a serious face.

“Our new clients would like a layout of their new building built in Lego’s. Can you do that?”

Wylan laughs at the sheer ridiculousness of the request, biting his lip when he sees Kaz is completely serious.

“Oh, so you aren’t kidding? They really want me to build something out of Lego’s?”

“I believe those were their exact words, yes. They also would like this done by tomorrow afternoon.”

Wylan blinks, waiting for Kaz to start laughing. There has to be a punchline coming, but Kaz doesn’t laugh nor does he tell jokes. He is completely serious about this.

“I’m not going to be able to finish this. It’s impossible,” Wylan exclaims.

“You’ve worked in worse conditions. Besides, if you finish this I will give you tomorrow and Friday off. You’ll need it.”

Kaz doesn’t give him time to protest before walking off in the direction of his office, leaving him to glare at the box of Lego’s. Who in their right mind would want their potential building’s layout built with a child’s toy? He’d like to know who runs the company over there and if the person is an overgrown child.

There’s no way he can get this done even if he works all through the night, but the two days Kaz promised him do sound nice.

Wylan sighs, he better text Jesper and tell him he’ll be late then.

–

He has been at this for hours now and he not even halfway done. Everyone already went home, including Kaz who just left him with a shitty thumbs up and a meaningless ‘good luck’. He’d like to punch him in the face one of these days.

The concept design that they want is too complicated and dangerous. The building is sure to fall if made their way, but his job isn’t to correct. It’s to draw out their ideas and leave the rest to Kaz.

He wonders why the man didn’t say anything today to the rising company. He should have taken one look at the blueprints that were given and said ‘no’, but here he is.

“Did someone order coffee?”

Wylan jumps at the sound of Jesper’s voice, body relaxing once his eyes adjust to that beautiful face—and beautiful soul.

“You’re a Saint,” Wylan groans, holding out his hand for Jesper to place a coffee into. “You should be in bed though. You have to be up at the range early to set up for the gun exhibition.”

“I’d rather see your beautiful face. Why don’t you take a break?” Jesper dangles a bag in front of his face, the smell of freshly baked pastries assaulting his nose.

“I can’t,” Wylan whines. “If I don’t get this done soon, Kaz isn’t going to keep his promise. Who am I kidding though, this building is going to be a disaster. The dimensions are off which means the support is going to be off, and then it’s going to come tumbling down.”

Jesper holds out one of his freshly made pastries and Wylan grumbles as he takes one, nibbling on it as he looks over his work. He’s tempted to leave it the way it is now and tell the people that their building sucks and it won’t stay supported and—

Wylan groans, leaning his head on Jesper’s shoulder. “What am I going to do tomorrow? I can’t just give this to them knowing that I’m handing over something so shitty. Plus, if Kaz had found anything wrong he would have told me.”

“Kaz isn’t perfect,” Jesper reminds him, turning to press a kiss to his hair. “You know he overlooks things. It’s up to you to tell him. Why don’t you continue to make the same model, but just point out the flaws to him tomorrow. Everyone fucks up.”

Wylan survey’s his work once more, taking a huge bite out of his pastry. Whoever decided to keep their pastry shop open all day long is a genius.

“I’ll leave a document explaining everything wrong because I’ll be damned if I don’t get a couple days off. Thank you for the coffee and sweets, but you should get home so you don’t actually shoot someone tomorrow.”

“And miss the chance to play with Lego’s? No way.”

Wylan laughs but once Jesper makes up his mind, there’s nothing he can do. He just hopes someone doesn’t say the wrong thing tomorrow. He doesn’t have enough in his bank account to bail his boyfriend out.

“Then we better get started.”

–

By the time they get done and Wylan finishes the document, the sun is beginning to rise over the horizon, splashing the sky in hues of purples and pinks. He barely pays attention to it in favor is kissing his boyfriend goodbye and heading home.

“Thank you for helping me out. I would still be working on it if it weren’t for you.”

Jesper hums in agreement, laughing when Wylan pushes him. “Go get some sleep, babe. I’ll be back later and then the _real_ fun can begin.”

The kiss that Jesper leaves him with tells him what exactly the man has in store for tonight. Now he sits on his bed, debating on taking his clothes off or just sleeping in his work clothes.

Except his phone rings and all thoughts of sleep go out the window when he sees Kaz’s name flash across the screen. Did he do something wrong? Did he fuck up somewhere?

“Hello?” He curses the shake in his voice.

“Good work, Wylan.”

That’s all Kaz says before he hangs up, leaving Wylan to question what just happened. He doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he’s beyond exhausted and that he might never play with Lego’s ever again.


	5. Baking a Desert- Yuri on Ice (Otabek/Yuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything needs more whipped cream tbh

There are tons of things that people do when they are stressed. Some people work out, some people read, and some people listen to music.

Yuri just stress bakes.

It’s not like he has anything to worry about with the tournament coming up tomorrow, but there will some good skaters there. There’s a chance that one of them could be good enough to beat him, and of fucking course his mind decides to dwell on it in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping. Instead he’s making a mixed berry pie, hoping that none of the noise will wake Otabek up.

One of them has to be well rested and calm tomorrow.

His pie should almost be done but he needs to keep his mind preoccupied, otherwise the tournament will be a total disaster. It’ll most likely be a disaster anyways if he doesn’t get to bed soon, but he can’t leave the pie. That would be rude of him.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Yuri groans, sliding down to the floor.

“I’d like to ask you the same thing.”

Yuri jumps at the sound of Otabek’s voice, looking up to see his boyfriend standing in the middle of the doorway.

“Did I wake you?” Yuri asks guiltily, scooting over for Otabek to sit next to him.

“The scent of your pie woke me up and I figured that you were stress baking. What’s up?”

Yuri sighs, “I know I shouldn’t be anxious about tomorrow, but there could be someone better than me on the ice. I don’t want my reputation to be challenged.”

“It’s normal to feel anxious before competing. I’d be a little worried if you weren’t because then what would I do without all your sweets?”

Yuri snorts, lying his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “A lot of people look up to me and that to me is frightening. I never thought winning gold would give me this much publicity.”

“You’ve always had a problem with publicity, but that’s not a bad thing. People are going to strive to break your record which isn’t a bad thing either. It’ll keep you on your toes.”

“Leave it to you to find the bright side to everything. You should go back to bed though. If you’re not well rested, your coach is going to blame me.”

“Like hell I’m going to miss out on your pie,” Otabek argues. “What kind did you make this time?”

Yuri smiles as the oven’s timer goes off, scrambling up to get it out of the oven. Sometimes when he’s baking his thoughts will subconsciously drift to Otabek, so whatever he makes will most likely be something his boyfriend enjoys.

“Babe,” Otabek groans, a fork already in his hand somehow. “You spoil me too much. Is there by any chance some whipped cream in the fridge?”

“Where else would it be?”

Otabek points his fork at him, “True.”

And as they sit on the floor, eating the pie that doesn’t have enough whipped cream on it, Yuri realizes that everything can be fixed with sweets and a boyfriend.


	6. Riding Horses- Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Damen/Laurent would be perfect for this prompt since Laurent loves his horses!

Being a King is not always easy, especially when the demands of the jobs get too stressful. Damen knows that when Laurent gets stressed, he gets quiet and he’s been starting to shut down since the beginning of the week. It’s only a matter of time before his love shuts down completely. 

There’s only one thing that distresses Laurent and that’s horse back riding. It’s not hard to get him to go either. All he has to do is bring the horses up front and Laurent will be at his side in a matter of minutes. 

Isabel is his favorite horse. If he could spend every hour of the day with her, he would. That’s why when Damen has the chance to get Laurent away, he grabs it. 

“You know we’ll have to get right back to work when we get back.” Laurent reminds him, those blue eyes shifting over to him. 

“Let’s just focus on the ride and the nice weather right now. Work can wait, your mental health cannot.” 

Laurent shrugs, a silent agreement that Damen’s words ring true. The weather is truly beautiful, gorgeous blue skies while the fresh spring air blows through the grass. 

They travel through the pasture, never straining too far from the castle. The guards would have a fit if they couldn’t see them. Damen remembers when they gave a lecture for half an hour just because they disappeared for only a few minutes. They needed some privacy, something they barely get now that they run the kingdom together. 

He watches Laurent let go, the tension slowly melting away. They won’t spend too long out here due to the fact that his love’s skin is too fair to be out in the harsh sun, but for now Damen spends his time staring. 

He loves when Laurent gets like this. He just lets go, lets the wind brush across his face, chin tilted back to soak it all in. This is a part that many do not get to see and he wishes that they could because maybe then they would stop calling him a prude. 

There are still people who have not come to accept him or Damen quite yet, but that will come all in due time. They’ve only just started uniting both of their countries. Some protest and some accept. That’s just the way it’s going to go for now. 

“What are you thinking about?” Laurent questions, a playful tint to his eyes as he brings Isabel next to his horse. 

“How many people don’t get to see this side of you.” 

“There not you.” The words are quick and simple, as if they answer everything and in a way it does. There are sides to himself that he’ll show Laurent and no one else. That’s just the way it goes. “Besides, everyone in the castle already knows I love you and will do anything for you. That’s enough for me.” 

Damen stops his horse, willing Laurent to do the same. He reaches out, brushing a few strands of blond hair away as his fingers curl behind that beautiful neck.   
He gives Laurent time to pull away before kissing him gently. He’d love to deepen it but it’s a bit difficult kissing on a horse. 

“If we race towards the forest, we’ll have a good half hour before they realize we’re missing.” The smile that slides across his lips promises nothing but sin, his cock twitching at the promise. 

He answers with a smile of his own, pulling back to grab the reins of his horse. And just like that they were off, a laugh bubbling through his chest. 

There’s nothing in the word that Damen would trade for these moments. Not even the stress, even if he could do without it half the time. 

As long as he gets to see Laurent smile and hear his laugh, he’ll take it all.


	7. Painting Nails- Kageyama/Hinata +whole team (Haikyu!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole team supporting Hinata and each other is what I live for tbh.

Hinata is eccentric. He’s hyper, he’s outspoken, but everyone knows that. They generally choose to ignore the random outbursts he has and go about their day like nothing happened. 

Apparently painting his nails is crossing the line. 

Kageyama watches as most of the males and females in their class crush their heads together, eyes shifting over to Hinata who’s completely oblivious to the attention. He’s just   
looking at his nails which look pretty impressive from where Kageyama is sitting. 

“Hey, Hinata did your sister paint your nails?” One of the female students question and at first it seems like a normal question to ask until the group behinds her starts laughing. 

And Kageyama thought they were better than this. Obviously he had been wrong. 

“Nope,” Hinata answers. “I did. Pretty cool huh?” 

“Don’t you mean pretty awful?” Another male asks. “Men shouldn’t wear nail polish.” 

Kageyama opens his mouth to retort but Hinata beats him to it. 

“Why? Is it because it shatters your frail masculinity? The way I see it, I’m more of a man for walking in here with my nails done and let’s be real, they look amazing.” 

Kageyama can’t help but feel a sense of pride for his boyfriend. The other opens his mouth, anger and irritation flashing across his mouth, but closes it immediately when the teacher walks in. Hinata sends the male a flash of a smile before turning to focus on today’s lessons and Kageyama has never been more in love. 

He can’t wait until practice.   
–

“Nice job in class today,” Kageyama whispers in Hinata’s ear before opening his locker. “I for one think your nails are beautiful.” 

Hinata’s smile is bright and unfiltered at the compliment, sending Kageyama’s heart racing. He loves those smiles, even if he doesn’t always express that. 

“Hinata did you do your own nails?” Nishinoya exclaims, grabbing Hinata’s wrist to tug it near him. 

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaims, excited to have someone interested in his work.“I’m starting to get into nail art. I’m not the best at it yet, but practice makes perfect right?” 

“Shit, I’d pay you to do my nail right now,” Nishinoya turns, waving Sugawara over. “Yo! Suga, don’t you think Hinata’s nails are awesome?” 

“That’s better than some of the student’s nails. Did you just start?” 

By the time they Ukai came in to practice, all of the team members were huddled around Hinata while their hands were in the middle of the circle. Even Takeda’s. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Ukai’s rough voice echos in the gym, making the members jump. “We have a tournament to be practicing for! We don’t have time to gossip!” 

“We can’t practice now. Our nails are drying!” Daichi explains, holding his hand up to show Ukai. “It seems that some people have a problem with Hinata wearing nail polish, so we’re all getting our nails painted to show them that it’s okay.” 

They all gauge Ukai’s reaction, watching as something like humor and understanding pass across his features. It doesn’t take long before Ukai sits down himself, rolling his sleeves up enough so they don’t get in the way. 

“This is the only time we get to do this,” Ukai warns. “But I’m all for shutting people up so I’ll count this as a team bonding day.” 

Kageyama wonders if he’s ever seen Hinata so happy in his life, his smile practically radiating. 

“Thank you all for doing this for me. It means a lot.”

“Of course,” Tanaka says, blowing on his nails. “That’s what teammates are for.” 

“Besides,” Asahi cuts in. “We’re going to be the most stylish team at our next match. We couldn’t ask for anything better.” 

This team may not always agree on everything, and there are times when they don’t get along. There’s at least one thing they can all agree on thought and that’s to protect Hinata at all costs.


	8. Catching Bugs- Sora/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place after Kingdom Hearts II. I have not played 1.5 or 2.5 yet but I plan to in the future.

He can’t believe he just confessed. He should have kept those words to himself; kept it bottled up until later.

 

Sora opens his mouth to apologize but Riku cuts him off. “I’m not going to disappear again. Let’s not forget that I was searching for you as well, and now that I finally have you I don’t want to let you go.” Riku reaches for his hands, bringing them up to his mouth. The feel of his lips on his skin has his knees going weak. There are a million ways he thought his confession could go, this is not one of them. “I’m not saying there won’t be time where I won’t want to travel, but what I am saying is that I want you to go with me. Would that be alright?”

 

“As long as you’re there with me.” His voice shakes, cheeks burning with heat. There were times on the gummi ship when Sora let his imagination run wild for just a few minutes. He would imagine what it would be like to confess to Riku, to convince him to stay on his side. Of course, at that time he wouldn’t have been able to do anything with Riku as they hopped from world to world, but it had been nice to imagine.

 

Except Riku is here now. He doesn’t have to imagine what confessing would be like because Riku is right in front of him, his beautiful eyes shining—and glowing?

 

“Riku,” Sora giggles. “I think you might have a lightning bug in your hair.”

 

Sora slides one hand out of Riku’s grips, reaching out to catch the lightning bug. He watches it crawl over his fingertips, lighting up every so often.

 

“Thank you, Riku.”

 

“For what?”

 

Sora watches the bug fly off, becoming another star in the sky. When he looks back at Riku there might as be a thousand lightening bugs fluttering in his stomach. He stands on his tip-toes, lips brushing against Riku’s ever so gently. It had been only a brush but the motion fills Sora with heat and fire.

 

“For reminding me what ‘home’ feel like.”

 

“I think I should maybe remind you again?” Riku pulls him in close, his free hand sliding to the middle Sora’s back.

 

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”

 

And as Riku kisses him he realizes he had been wrong. He doesn’t need the keyblade to feel a sense of purpose nor does he need it to feel human again. All he needs is Riku and the sense of ‘home’ that follows.

  



	9. Mixed Drinks - Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old mixed drinks. Something that looks interesting but idk if I could do.

  
Mixing the perfect drink is an art form. There's certain alcohols that flow together, certain colors that go together to just pull the drink altogether.

To rush someone during this process is a sin.

Axel needs to choose his alcohols wisely. He has a tough crowd tonight and by that he means he has Roxas. The man has never tasted perfection, even admitted he'll go for the cheap stuff right away. It's not that it's a bad thing but every once in a while he needs to taste a masterpiece.

He carefully picks out some of Roxas' favorites, setting them all down on the table in front of him. He carefully blends all the flavors together to crest a beautiful purple concoction that has yet to be named.

"You know I would have been fine with just a beer," Roxas reminds him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"And you know I can't let you do that. That's letting my bartending skills go to waste. Here," he hands over the drink, settling down next to his boyfriend. "Drink this and be amazed."

Axel watches intently. Watches as the drink is brought to Roxas' lips and the liquid disappears down his throat.

"Holy shit, this is dangerous. What'd you put in this?"

"Bartenders don't tell there secrets," Axel winks, picking up his own glass to sip on it.

"Could you at least fuck me? Because I think it's pretty hit having a boyfriend who-"

Axel doesn't hesitate to set his glass down, sliding his lips across Roxas'. He can taste the perfection of his drink, a smile threatening to break out.

"Don't get egotistical now," Roxas chastises. "You still have to impress in bed."

"Hmm," Axel hums. "I think we both know that I'm pretty fucking amazing in bed."

"Are you? I think you might want to jog my memory a bit. It's a tad fuzzy."

Clear as a day it's a challenge.

One that Axel has no problem answering.


	10. Picking Berries- Asahi/Nishinoya (Haikyu!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tall boyfriends are pretty cool too.

Being the shortest player on the volleyball team and trying to pick blackberries off a tree doesn’t work well, but having a boyfriend who’s ridiculously tall does. Ukai decided it best to have team bonding at his parent’s farm, forgetting about the two short people on his team.

Hinata will be fine since he can jump ridiculously high, but how is he supposed to get any of the berries? Nishinoya contemplates his plan of his attack while he looks up at the delicious berries. It wouldn’t be a problem if the berries weren’t so high up, but they are.

Suga and Daichi are fine too since they are tall and Tanaka is just showing off. Asahi—That’s it! He can use Asahi’s shoulders to grab the berries.

“Asahi?”

“Hm?” Asahi turns towards him, lips already smudged with black juice. There’s another idea that pops into Nishinoya’s head, his eyes shifting to the full basket in his boyfriend’s hands. Maybe he doesn’t have to pick the berries after all.

“Do you mind if I kiss you? You see I can’t reach the berries and well I think your lips might be the next best thing.”

“Are you sure?” Asahi questions. “I think eating the berries might be better?”

“I think kissing you would be better though,” Nishinoya purrs, tugging Asahi down by his shirt. “Sweeter.”

Asahi doesn’t put up much of a fuss as their lips slide together, the taste of blackberries filling his mouth.

“Get a room!” Daichi yells. “If I can’t makeout with Suga in public, you can’t makeout with Asahi!”

Nishinoya pulls away, grabbing a couple of berries from the basket as he does.

“I was right though,” he winks, popping the berries in his mouth. “Much sweeter.”

“I’ll give you half of my basket later if you promise to behave.”

Nishinoya pretends to think it over, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks Asahi over. He decides that he’ll be mischievous later when they’re alone. Where no one will interrupt.

“I believe you have yourself a deal.”


	11. Glasses- Daichi/Suga (Haikyu!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! I've combined three chapters in one so after this one I'll be done!

“You need glasses.”

That’s the first thing Daichi says to Suga while walking into the classroom.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suga mumbles, turning back to his notebook. He avoids looking at the board knowing that all he’ll see is a bunch of blurry notes. “I don’t need glasses.”

“That’s a lie. You were squinting at the board. You’ll get a headache if you squint long enough you know?”

“I know,” Suga groans. “But the glasses that I have now make me look weird.”

“What a minute—” Daichi sits down next to him. “You have glasses? Why have I never seen said glasses?”

“Because they’re ugly and I hate them. Mom won’t get me a new pair so I’ve just been refusing to wear them. Childish. I know.”

“Put them on.”

“What? No.”

There’s absolutely no way that Suga is going to wear his glasses.

“Come on,” Daichi urges. “If Hinata can wear nail polish and be proud then you can wear your glasses and be proud.”

Suga sucks in a sharp breath. “Yet, I don’t think the whole team will wear glasses because of that, but if it’ll make you feel better then I’ll do it. Only for a few seconds though.”

Suga rummages around in his bag, sliding his glasses out from their case. “These are going to look so ridiculous just to let you know.”

His glasses are big and bulky, a real eyesore if you ask him but he slips them on anyway. He admits that it’s easier to see this way, the words on the board becoming clearer.

“They look stupid don’t they? I’m going to take them off.”

“No, don’t! I think they look really nice. Compliments your face and everything.”

“Seriously?” He asks incredulously.

“Seriously. You still look just as hot as before. Keep them on for me?”

“Will you fuck me in these glasses later?” Suga hums, leaning forward a bit. “I’ll keep them on if you do.”

“Blackmail huh?” Daichi’s lips brush over his, letting him get a taste of what will happen later. “But I like the sound of that. Meet me after practice then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”


	12. Ice Fishing/Babysitting/Valentine's Day- Tsukishima/Yamaguchi (Haikyu!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Thank you all so much reading and for those of you who left comments and/or kudos, thank you!

Tsukishima firmly believes that hanging out with Hinata means babysitting him, so when Yamaguchi invited him along to go ice fishing with them, Tsukishima had been less than thrilled. Yamaguchi promises that it won’t be so bed, but when they get their and Hinata immediately starts running for the ice, he begs to differ.

He did not come to babysit, he came to have a nice relaxing weekend with Yamaguchi. One of these days he’ll teach his boyfriend the ways of the word ‘no.’ Today is not that day though.

He sighs as he cuts into the ice, wanting nothing more than to head back home. If he doesn’t he might drown Hinata and make it look like an accident.

“I gave Hinata the job to set up our beds tonight.” Yamaguchi squats next to him, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Did you really have to invite him? He’s going to be so excitable.”

“Of course I had to invite him,” Yamaguchi gasps. “You know how down he was after Kageyama broke it off. We need our little sunshine back, and I think a weekend with us will do him some good.”

“But out of all the days to choose why did it have to be Valentine's Day?” Tsukishima whines. “You know I had a ton of things planned.”

“And now you can do them with Hinata included. You said yourself that it’s weird to see Hinata so sad all the time so give this a chance. For me?”

“Fine,” Tsukishima grumbles. “For you.”

And Tsukishima does try. He tries to be nice the best he can, but he does have to throw a few jabs in here and there. He wouldn’t be himself without taunting the smaller male. Besides, it is weird to see the sunshine incarnate frown instead of that bright, insistent smile.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata isn’t that bad at ice fishing. He even managed to catch a few fish and that definitely put a smile on his face. In the end they had plenty of fish to eat for the weekend and had enough time to set up a fire.

“Thank you guys for inviting me,” Hinata says, taking a bite out of his cooked fish. “I know you didn’t have to but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“Break ups suck,” Tsukishima shrugs. “But the pain of it eventually goes away. Kageyama is just another fuck up who let you go, but he’s going to see how much of a fool he is soon anyway.”

“Thanks Tsukki,” Hinata whispers, a hint of smile working its way on his lips. He may not get over Kageyama anytime soon, but it’s a start. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi raise their fish, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Maybe having Hinata around isn’t as bad as Tsukishima thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
